1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to organic electroluminescent (EL) devices, methods for manufacturing such devices, and display units. The present invention particularly relates to an organic EL device that is placed at the front area of an irradiated body and that is suitable to display an image using light rays reflected by the irradiated body, a method for manufacturing such an organic EL device, and a display unit including the organic EL device.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes non-emissive displays, such as reflective liquid crystal panels, having an organic EL device functioning as a front light (lighting device). Such an organic EL device can be used not only as a lighting device, but also as an emissive display. The organic EL device has a basic configuration in which a transparent electrode (anode), an emissive layer, and a metal electrode (cathode) are disposed on, for example, a glass substrate, in that order. The anode includes a material having a large function, the cathode includes a material having a small function, and the emissive layer includes an organic EL material. Holes and electrons supplied from the anode and the cathode, respectively, to the emissive layer are coupled in the emissive layer, thereby emitting light.